Filosofi Jamur Liar
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Menurut Tetsuna, perasaan Akashi padanya sama seperti jamur liar. Namun Satsuki menyangkalnya. / genderbend!Kuroko / #EnDesember


**Filosofi Jamur Liar**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[little note: genderbend!Kuroko, for #EnDesember ]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Tetsu-_chan_, boleh bertanya, tidak?"

Pada jam istirahat, Momoi Satsuki menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuna yang sedang membereskan bukunya. Si surai baby blue yang barusan ditanyai langsung menoleh.

"Bertanya apa, Momoi-_san_?"

"Em, itu ..." kursi kosong entah milik siapa Satsuki ambil, kemudian ia letakan di samping meja Tetsuna dan ia duduki. "Aduh, bagaimana cara bertanyanya, ya ...?"

"Tanyakan saja, Momoi-_san_."

Satsuki menimang-nimang sebentar. "Itu ... soal Akashi-_kun_ ..." gadis bersurai merah muda itu memilin-milin rambutnya sebentar dengan ujung kelingking. "Katanya kalian akhirnya berpacaran, kan?"

Tetsuna mengerutkan dahi. Tak lama, ia mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Rasanya aku nggak pernah lagi melihat kalian bersama-sama—kayak dulu, makan di kantin bareng, pulang bareng ..." Satsuki berujar. "Kalian ada masalah?"

"Oh, itu ..." Tetsuna menghela napas sesaat. "Nggak ada, kok."

"Sedatar apapun wajahmu, kamu nggak bisa membohongiku, Tetsu-_chan_~"

Tetsuna hanya menatap datar. Satsuki di sebelahnya masih menunggu.

"Tetsu-_chan_, cerita do—"

"Gak."

"_Mou_, Tetsu-_chan_!"

"Nggak, Momoi-_san_."

Satsuki mengembuskan napas. "Oke deh, oke ..." gadis itu berdiri. "Kalau begitu langsung kutanyakan pada Akashi-_kun_ sa—"

_Grep!_

"Baiklah, aku cerita," Tetsuna mendengus. Satsuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan, melihat Tetsuna sampai menahan lengannya hanya karena ia menyebut nama Akashi.

Satsuki kembali duduk. Manik yang sewarna dengan helai rambutnya itu menatap Tetsuna, minta penjelasan.

"Haruskah?"

"Aku cari Akashi-_kun_, nih?"

"Iya, iya ..." Tetsuna mengambil napas untuk sesaat. Manik sewarna langit musim panas itu melirik kanan-kirinya sebentar sebelum kembali melirik Satsuki. "Aku rasa ... perasaannya Akashi-_kun_ mirip jamur liar."

Satsuki mengernyit, bingung sekaligus heran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh temannya itu. "J-jamur liar?"

Tetsuna mengangguk. "Tahu, kan? Jamur putih liar yang suka tumbuh di antara pohon atau tanaman lain," ujarnya.

Oh, Satsuki tahu itu. Ibunya yang hobi memelihara tanaman di depan rumah kadang mempermasalahkan keberadaan tumbuhan fungi itu karena merusak keindahan, namun tak terlalu lama karena jamur tersebut cepat layu dan langsung menyatu dengan tanah.

"Jadi ... maksudnya Tetsu-_chan_ apa?"

"Akashi-_kun_ ..." Tetsuna kembali menghela napas. "Dulu sebelum kami pacaran, dia suka sekali dekat-dekat denganku. Curi-curi kesempatan, kelewat perhatian ...

"Begitu kami resmi pacaran, hanya sebentar perhatiannya sehangat awal, lalu pelan-pelan mulai cuek ..." Tetsuna menggantung sejenak ucapannya. "Jamur liar tumbuh, namun begitu sudah dewasa, mereka akan layu dengan cepat. Aku rasa perasaan Akashi-_kun_ juga begitu—begitu kami pacaran, itu puncaknya, lalu perasaannya _layu_. Berakhir, selesai."

Satsuki terdiam. "Oh ..." ia menatap Tetsuna dengan pandangan iba. "Tapi aku pikir perasaan Akashi-_kun_ nggak seperti jamur liar, kok."

Tetsuna hanya menatapnya. "Itu kan perasaanmu saja," gumamnya. "Selesai sudah. Hubungan kami pasti akan berakhir sebentar lagi, sama seperti jamur liar kalau sudah dewasa."

"Bukan itu," Satsuki menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "Jamur liar, meski sudah layu, namun dalam waktu sekejap bisa tumbuh lagi, lho. Aku yakin perasaan Akashi-_kun_ juga seperti itu. Tak lama lagi, dia pasti bakalan perhatian lagi pada Tetsu-_chan_~"

Tetsuna terdiam. "Momoi-_san_ ..."

"Berpikir positif saja," Satsuki nyengir. Tangannya menepuk pundak Tetsuna. "Akashi-_kun_ bukan tipe orang yang suka gonta-ganti cewek—soalnya seingatku kamu yang pertama. Percaya saja, hubungan kalian tak kan berakhir segampang itu!"

"Mhm ..." pada akhirnya Tetsuna mengangguk.

"Nah, bagus!" tepat saat Satsuki bersorak, bel masuk berbunyi. Gadis itu lekas-lekas mengembalikan kursi yang tadi ia pinjam, lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Namun, sebelum pergi, ia mengerling pada Tetsuna.

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis.

Mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau ia sedikit percaya dengan ucapan gadis merah muda itu.

**-end-**

**Well, UAS udah kelar. Saya gak bersemangat cem biasa (yg pake capslock macam pasien rsj lepas) gara-gara nilainya nggak ada yang memuaskan sama sekali :'D /sial bat, karena begitu submit jawaban, hasilnya auto keluar. Saya udah nyerah entah dari hari keberapa :")**

**By the way saya nggak tau ini ngepas sama temanya atau nggak :'v /oi /auto digebuk**

**Dah, segini aja. Diriku mo kumpul hp, jadi mari kita bertemu lain waktu!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
